Burn Your Kingdom Down
by La'Rae and Ninjas Incorporated
Summary: It was comical really. That they would begin again, like theydid all those centuries ago. Him boring into her very soul, holding out a pale hand to aid her. Her looking at him with the uttermost confusion before silently accepting the hand. But this time it was his turn to be confused at the offered hand, because he was sure he had buried her more than a millennium ago. Loki X OC
1. Prolog

_You cannot rewrite history, you cannot change what has already taken place, it truly is impossible. But you can erase it, from your thoughts, your culture, and you can replace it with illusions of the past so it becomes a false reality. That is exactly what happened to the ancient Norse culture, when they completely took all evidence of the god of Mischief's real wife out of their tales and their history._

_No one recalls the stories of the goddess of Empathy, of emotions. They do not remember her life, or her tragic end. Except the people of Asguard , her family, and her beloved. Her life's tales are held sacred among the people, of her loving mercy, of her compassion, and of her joy. Those things, the things that are so much about her can never be forgotten not to our world, or the realm she called home._

_Because once something has happened no matter what, it will always be there. It will always be under the surface of the lies, waiting to reappear, to awaken, and to be reborn. Our tale begins several years ago._

Loki sat in his chambers holding tightly to his wife's old leather journal. No one could get him to put the book down or to even leave his chambers for days following the death of his dear wife. What was the point of living a life without the one you love? The one who understood everything about him, he didn't know. Finally after many days Frigga entered his chambers, she walked over to him. Placing her hand upon his shoulder Frigga made him look at her. "My son, Loki you must come out of your chambers. Your daughter, your precious Anesa, she needs you."

Loki had almost forgotten his daughter in his time of despair. Now his eyes were filled with alarm as he looked at his mother. "Is she alright?" Loki asked now fully aware of what was going on around him.

"Yes Loki, she is alright. But she has been asking for you." Frigga informed him softly.

For the first time in days Loki got off of his bed, walked over to his mother and he wrapped his arms around her. Frigga laid her hand on his head, running figure through his tangled hair combing it out softly. Many years from now, Loki would look back on this moment and he wouldn't be able to help but smile, thinking of only how much he had loved his mother. When the moment ended Loki kissed his mother's cheek before leaving his bed chambers, to go bathe and clean himself up. Grieving time was over, Loki had made his mind up, his wife would want that, and his daughter needed him.

Frigga left her son's chambers soon after he left. Walking down the hall, she frowned lightly to herself. It was a terrible thing of her and Freya to do to Loki, but he could never know. Her beloved daughter in-law was not as dead as Loki believed; Lecia the goddess of Empathy was still alive. She just wasn't alive on Asguard any longer.

….

_Years Later_

_Thor was going to be crowned King, Loki couldn't help but to sneer at the thought. In the last century he had lost the last piece of his family, the only link to his wife, he lost his little girl; his beautiful daughter as she fell from the Bifrost death surely consumed her. Now he was losing his chance to become King of Asguard. Loki would never allow his brother to know of his animosity, which would surely not end well. Beside he could never go against his father's word, but maybe. Maybe he could influence it._

**XoxoX**

**Author's Note**

**I know it's supper short, but this is just the prolog.**

**I don't own Loki, or anything MARVEL related. I Only own this plot and my OCs that will come into play.**

**Please leave me a comment or PM me and tell me what you think.**

**~Laney Rae**


	2. Chapter 1: Loki?

**Malibu, California**

Brown haired, green eyed, twenty-six year old, Loraine Volin sat in a pile of old worn mythology books and field journals. Her small delicate hands carefully examined each page as she read over it, gathering the information on the subject matter. She read over each page a multitude of times before she would go to the next page of material.

"Dr. Volin." Loraine's head snapped up at the sound. She had been in the library for hours at this point; people had long since tried to actually talk to her.

"Yes?" She asked quizzically. Looking up she saw a man dressed in a clean suit.

"I am Agent Phil Coulson of SHIELD we talked on the phone. I'm here to ask you some questions about your research." The man stated. Loraine smiled politely at him while pulling herself off the library floor.

"Certainly, do you have a preference for where we talk?" She asked, and then added as an afterthought. "My office is on the third floor." While talking Loraine was also picking up the books that belonged to her and placing them inside her large messenger bag. The books that were not hers she left on the table in a neat stack mumbling to herself that's she would come back for these later.

"Your office will be fine." Phil told her.

"Wonderful, just follow me. The elevator is sadly out of order right now so we'll have to take the stairs." Loraine apologized as they walked out of the library.

"That isn't a problem Dr. Volin." He replied politely to her.

When they arrived at Loraine's office she was still smiling pleasantly, she then turned and looked at him. "This is my office, make yourself at home. Please don't mind the mess, I was grading papers then I had to run down to the library, I haven't had time to clean up yet." She apologized cleaning a stack of books and paper out of the chair that sat in front of her desk.

"Please take a seat." She told him, motioning towards the chair while moving around the desk. Loraine took her seat at the desk at the same time the Phil sat down. "What do you want to know?" She questioned, propping her left elbow on the table rest her cheek in her hand.

"What do you know about the Norse god of Mischief?" He asked, Loraine paused for a moment raising her brow before responding.

"Loki? That a broad topic question Agent Coulson, hm… Well let's see, Loki has always been a difficult subject for me to research. His character profile is so diverse, and large." She started, and then added to prove her point. "You know in one of the stories he had an affair with a horse." Pausing Loraine soon continued.

"Loki's character really just needs someone to understand him." She said while standing up and walking over to her massive book case that lined the back wall. Reaching to the top of the bookcase she pulled down massive leather bound field journal. Examining the book carefully as she walked Loraine sighed. "Everything anyone should know about the god of Mischief is in this book. I'm sure you'll find it very informative. You can borrow it if you like; I have a back up saved on my computer." Loraine smiled while handing the journal to Phil. He took the book in her hand carefully.

"But do be careful. Sadly not every piece of valued information is there. A character is missing, one that is hugely intertwined with Loki. My research on this character comes to a stopping point half way; there just isn't any more information on the character. It's as if the Norse tried to erase them from their history all together." Phil offered her a calm look.

"Thank you for your help Dr. Volin, I'll be sure you get this back in one piece." Phil replied sincerely.

"Keep it as long as you need to. You can call me if you have any questions at all." Loraine responded with a small smile her tone was sincere. She offered her hand to him

Phil stood with the book tucked under his arm; his other hand accepted the hand and shook Loraine hand in farewell. "It was a pleasure talking to you Dr. Volin." He supplied politely, Loraine only continued to smile at him.

"Anytime, Agent Coulson."

…..Later that Afternoon…..

Loraine pulled up to Stark manor in her bright red Ford Mustang, the 2010 model. Getting out of her car Loraine made her way to the front door of the house. But before she could open or even knock on the door it swung open to her, revealing Virginia Potts , also known as Pepper. "Loraine, come inside." Pepper said sweetly, and then she pulled the other woman along inside.

"It's good to see you too Pepper." Loraine joked.

"Agreed." Pepper continued pulling her into the home leading her to Tony's workshop.

"Pepper what are you doing?" Loraine asked, making herself stop at the first step.

"I need you to go down there and make him come up here and eat actual food." Pepper stated, Loraine gave the other woman a pointed look.

"What makes you think he'll do what I say?" She questioned curiously, interested in what Pepper's reasoning's were.

"He listens to you!" The red headed woman exclaimed. Loraine rolled her eyes at the woman in question.

"Yah, he totally listens to me." Loraine replied sarcastically as she descended down the stairs.

Walking into the lad Loraine looked around for Tony. "Hey, Ironbrother where are you?" She called out. Tony came rolling out from under a machine. "Hand me that." He said while pointing at an object next to where she was standing. She grabbed the object before walking up to Tony.

"Say please." She scolded him; Tony only reached for the object. Loraine handed him the tool. "What are you even doing ironbrother?" Loraine questioned.

"I need a part from the mechanism to examine for my new suit." He explained, as he reappeared out from under the machine.

"Ah, that's nice. When was the last time you ate?" She asked while leaning against the back table.

"In the last two days." Tony told her as he cleaned the tool.

"Get to a stopping point." Loraine told him sternly. Tony gave the younger woman a look.

"What?" He questioned.

"Come to a stopping point, and I'll make you dinner." She told him seriously, giving him a very serious look.

"What are you going to make?" Tony asked, he playfully narrowed his eyes towards her.

"I'll make whatever you big brother." She told him honestly.

"Deal."

XOXOX

**So here is the next installment for "Burn Your Kingdom Down." **

**This probably isn't what you expected but please stay around and you will find out everything that you will need to know.**

**I'll be hopefully writing the next chapter soon. Please leave me a comment and tell me what you think. I will try to respond if you comment, it all depends on what I'm doing. Comments and favorites come to my email on my smarter than me phone so I'll see it but I might not be able to reply.**

**I want to shout out to the two reviewers from the first chapter. Thank y'all so much for your kind words, I will do my best to update semi regularly. I'm going into my senior year and summer is crazy for me so it may be a while but I do plan on updating so just bare with me.**

**Well that's it for now I think. Be sure to review, or favorite. Word count for this chapter is 1,114 not including the Author's note**

**I'll talk to y'all later with the next chapter.**

**I only own my OC and this story line.**


End file.
